Wonder Woman: Love in the Smudge
by ComicsNix
Summary: After Wonder Woman falls on a swamp, a known ogre will make acomodations to her. What are his intentions?


**The Author** – Hi People! Idon't own Wonder Woman nor Shrek and don't make money from them.

** Wonder Woman: Love in the Smudge**

Wonder Woman, Diana, was walking in the treet, when Ares, the God of Fight appears before her:

"Now Diana, the pricess of amazons, I will free the world from your feminine and soft hands!"

"Ares! What is your tomfoolery now? You cannot touch me, I am a God too!"

"Yes, I can't touch you, but my ultra dimensional vortex can!" and Arens summons a big black hole, that sucks Diana in.

She swirls and Twirls inside the vortex, and after a while, she is spilled to the other side.

"Ahhhhh!" and she falls on the ground.

"Where am I?" she ask, looking around seeing only a swamp. She is sunk inside some kind of sludge, that is sucking her in.

"Someone! I'm going to die!" but no one. Diana is glulping a lot of sludge, and she is turning green. The sludge is at her neck, and is sucking, sucking, now, she is completely covered eith goo...only her hand is out of the sludge. She is going to die............but....someone grabs her!!! And pulls her out!!! Diana is all dirty and foul covered, and she coughs moss and fecal matter.

"So, why are you swimming in my pool?" asks a strange voice. Diana is on four recovering and then she looks up, its an ogre!!!

"An ogre, are you going to eat me?"

"No, I'm a good ogre, I only eat meat and my wife's ass."

"Whoa...thanks," and she gets up "Im Diana"

"Oh, I'm Shrek"

They shake hands and Shrek look at her with lust and desire. Wonder Woman is so dirty, her hair have lianas and her face is covered with shit. The perfect woman. But there is a problem. Fiona, his wife, she will not be pleased.

"Come to my house Wonder Woman, my wife will take care of your delicious brusies."

They went to the house, entered and Fiona was there:

"Shrek? Who is this woman?"

"Oh, she was wimming at the pool, she feel here and wants to go back home. We must provide accomodations to the lady."

"Oh yeah?" Fione, that was cleaning dishes measured Diana up and down, and got jealous. She asked:

"How many times she will stay?"

"Oh" Diana sais, "tomorow I'll search for a interdimensional door, don't be afraid, I'll only stay one night at your house." and Shrek showed Diana to her bedroom. He was planning what to do with Fione, he needs to suck that start splanged pussy of Diana.

"Where I take a bath to remove dirt?"

The couple laughed. Shrek sayd:

"AHHAAAHAH, you already took bath! Our pool is our bathroom, there we pick water to drink, we dip to clean our bodies and we take a dump to deplendish our bowels."

Diana got grave, now she have to sleep feeling like a pork chop. She just entered her room and got to sleep.

"Well Fiona, let us sleep too." so Shrek and Fiona went to their bedroom and went to bed. But Shrek was waiting, just waiting Fiona sleeps so he can bang Wonder Woman in the ass. After some moments, he rose up and entered Diana's bedroom. She was scratching herself, because that waste on her body got dry and was itching. The foul odor permeating the room was addled and unsoud.

Shrek come toghter her and laid besides her. She notted:

"What are you doing here Shrek?"

"Oh, I'm just looking how are you passing your night."

"Oh Shrek, I think I cannot sleep, this shit is incomodating me."

"Oh, what a shame. Why don't you let me fuck you?"

Diana bulged her eyes and sleeped Shrek's face:

"You putrid asshole, so you want to bang me and them you spit in my cunt?!!"

"Diana, think a bit. You will suffer all night and will not be able to sleep. Without sleeping you cannot find way to home. If you don't goes back, you can't kick Ares's ass. So, the only way to sleep tonight is sleeping with me."

"What?"

"Yes, you will forget to itching and the odor and will get very tired. Everyone sleeps after a good bang."

Diana thought a bit and knew the ttruth, she had to lend her pussy to an ogre today so she can fuck a god tomorrow.

"Alright Shrek, make me your slave!"

Shrek put his and her clothes off. That body of Diana was delicious. Her pussy had plants root coming out and caterpillars feeding from the leaves. There was a chrysalis hanging from her pussy too. It felt on the sludge before Diana came and it was going to die. But Wonder Woman's vagina saved it when she fell on the sludge, giving a new life to the butterfly that emerges from it now, and flies aways in a magnificent ballet of hope and lust.

Shrek pick the old now void chrysalis and put in Diana's mouth. She eats it with pleasure as Shreks kisses her with his gingivitis filled mouth. The disease is so aggraavated whan Shrek kisses Wonder Woman, blood start to flow form his mouth. Diana cough his blood and says:

"You bastard! Don't you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, but I use holiday mushrooms."

Shrek hands passed over Dianas back, where lancelets were procreating. Shrek let them alone. His big boner was incontrolable and he wanted to insert it full front in Diana, but she was cautious:

"So, you want to fuck me with this turd meat of your? You must be very gentle to not break mt hymen."

"What, how I'm supposed to penetrate your vagina without de-virginating you?"

"You are a ork, do what ork nows best!"

Shrek knew that was his moment, so he laid down and made Diana go up.

"Now Diana, Sit on my powerful oak tree. You will never fell another penis more natural and fibrous than this."

"Shrek, your dick is decomposing, how do you suppose to please me like that?"

"It's not decomposition, it's just my lube. It's made of dead squirrels and racoon carrion."

So Diana seated on Shreks dick, But she started to feel a bit sick, because of the sludge she swallowed. Neverthless, the up and down movements started. It was very hard on Dianas ass, all that rotten meat was making fricction on her ass.

"You ogre son of a moth! Find a better lube or I tell your wife you like to bang rabbit corpses!" Shrek got scaried, Fiona must not know, their marriage is by one string, one more error by Shrek and she puts him away and takes the house to hr. So he went to the ktichen and come back with something:

"What's this Shrek?"

"It's lard we use to clean the dishes. This portion was use only three times"

"Okay, just spit on it and mix to make a bit more moist." so Shrek did and rubbed the pig lar all over his penis. He laid and Diana seattend, and this time, the cock eneter more easyli in her ass.

All was going okay they were having a good time. Diana was upping and downoing, but something went wrong. Wonder Woman expelled a loud fart noise and some lard flew over Shreks face. Diana had gotten sick when she gulped sludge, and now, it pays off. A gallon of black diarrhea was proscribed from her anal cavity, covering Shrek with the most unsavory and bitter turd he ever presenced in his life. The velocity it got pulled out was so large, globs of shit, at the time they splat on Shreks pelvis, got spread in all direction, hitting the celling and even entering Shrek nostrils. Dianas legs got sperckled with bloody poop. A resident tapeworm lost her accomodation inside Dianas bowels when the turd got out, and is creeping over the shit filled bed sheets now. Diana is farting so loud, Fiona heard, and now enters the room:

"What the fuck? Shrek! Cheating me with a poop scathing lady? This have no pardon!"

"Fiona, I can explain!"

Fiona was upset, but that ghastly viison of brackish forceful poop scat rape made her all wet inside her parasite consumed vagina. She didn't want to know if Shrek betryied, now she wants tainted sex.

Fiona jumped on the bed spreading the shit even more. She cloth off her clothes and showed her pussy to Diana. Shrek was still laying, Diana was seatting on his dick and Fiona is standing on the bed. When Wonder Woman sees Fionas clitoris, she couldn't fail to notice. The orc woman clitoris was so big it could be confused with a medium sized penis. It is a shame most of her vagina is in a detestable state, full of abcesses and pus flowing from the holes the parasites ate from her fleash. But Diano went with her mouth wide open and licked all over that distasteful sex organ. Shrek was playing to, fucking Diana very hard.

The bedroom was stinking more than the swamp out there, but Wonder Woman was mad with the crazy sexual experiences she is having with pig faced couple she met some minutes ago. Never before her multiple orgasms reach the most heighneted sense of acomplishment and realization a woman needs. The couple of ogres was satisfying not only her body, but her soul, with the most lovingly act of passion she never recieved from her fellow amazons. But this moment is unique, the couple don't seek aproval nor profit, only the most primal urges of their senses. The purest form of love was happening there, and no one could destroy that precious and fantastic moment. Diana is now a complete woman.

The other day, Diana wake up, and in her tip toes, she goes way from Shreks and Fionas home, not letting they know she parted. After some search she found the vortex and went back home. Ares was wating.

"So Diana, I see you are adulterated and completely corrupted. Wgere is the powerful amazon now?" but Diana said nothing. She only walked way, with a naive smille on her face. Ares looked, and knew he lost.

**The end**


End file.
